A New Day
by ocasa-no-yumi
Summary: When returning home from Akitos', everyone finds something they never saw coming! Chapter 3 up Now!
1. Back Home

This is going to pretty much be from where the anime left off. I'm going to try to do everyone's POV one at a time. Wish me Luck!  
  
When the Sohma group arrived home, they barely recognized the place. Shigure's perfect house was nothing more than shambles. A small stream of water flowed from where the kitchen used to be, where a water pipe must have burst. But that couldn't have caused all this? Could it?  
  
~Shigure~  
  
'My beautiful house! It couldn't have been all the fights between those two' (looking at the orange headed boy standing next to the silver haired one with more than just suspicion in his eyes). 'All those beatings and fixings must have made it unstable, but not enough so that a leaf falls upon it when I'm not home and it collapses to the ground!'  
  
"Well, at least no one was inside to be hurt, we were all at Akit." He had been cut off by the sound of grunts and tears from underneath the ruble.  
  
~Kyo~  
  
'What on Earth could have done this? Not an earthquake, the rest of the town was fine on our way home.' He heard the noise too.  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Once said, Kyo ran into the forest with out looking back to see who it really was.  
  
~Yuki~  
  
"Something is in there. We have to help!", starting over the pile that very well could have been his room.  
  
'Someone is hurt, we have to get them out! No, it could have been Akito's doing. This is prolly his henchman that was stupid enough to come and wreck oour house and got caught doing this! He'll pay. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'  
  
~Toru~  
  
She was the first person to the rubble, but not to look for the person trapped. "MOM! Mom where are you? I can't loose you again! Mom!"  
  
'Where is she?!? I need to find her! I just found the place I'm supposed to be and its taken away from me. I can't loose you now too!'  
  
"Shigure-sama, help me! I gotta find mom!" She didn't notice that he was already looking in about where Kyo's room was. Then she heard it! Crying and grunting like a helpless animal trapped in a cage. 'There's someone in there!'  
  
~Shigure~  
  
Using his ever famous dog like skills he tunneled to where the noise was coming from. Just about where Kyo's room was, above his study. The whimpering was getting louder, which meant he was getting closer. Then he saw it!  
  
Sorry about the cliff hanger, more to come when I get some reviews. Flames are welcome, but try not to be too hard, it's my first fic. : / 


	2. The House and The Boar

OK, let's see where this takes us today! I know you know, but I don't own FB, though I do own Kyo in my heart. I didn't like the way it came out with everyone's POV, so I'm going to try it this way, R&R please.  
  
*******************  
  
Shigure started throwing pieces of his house out of his way as he dug for the person trapped beneath the rubble. Tohru had seen this and ran over to help him retrieve the person below.  
  
"Help me." was all they heard. No more crying, no more grunting. It was silent except for the boards and materials of the house that were being thrown every which way.  
  
They had found her! Yuki stood dumbstruck as Shigure and Tohru pulled a seemingly lifeless Kagura from what used to be the kitchen. She was hurt pretty badly with cuts and scrapes all over her body, and what looked like a severely broken bone poking out of her left leg.  
  
Kyo had been right. But why had she come? Surely she had been told they were going to be at the main house that day.  
  
Tohru began ripping her sleeves off her dress to attend to some of the boars wounds till they could get her to Hatori. POOF! Kagura changed into her animal form and left Tohru to redo all the dressing of her wounds again, because they had fallen off when she became no longer human.  
  
"Great, but this won't help for long. We have to get her to the main house quick!" shouted Tohru to the still dazed Yuki.  
  
'How could she have done all this? I know she's strong but she couldn't have brought the whole house down upon her, she at least is bright enough to get out when it started to fall apart around her' Yuki was thinking that there had to be more to this than the boar.  
  
"Yuki! Yuki! Snap out of it!" shouted a very serious Shigure.  
  
"Huh? Oh Miss Honda? We have to get her to Hatori now. This could be serious"  
  
"Welcome back to the real world" stated Shigure in a rather dry voice.  
  
"Take this. Wrap it around her to keep her from transforming back" Yuki handed Tohru his jacket, and she promptly wrapped it around the unconscious boar. They all started running back to the main house as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
**************** Hatori had just meditated Akito into a deep sleep so that he wouldn't be disturbed for a bit, considering it had already been a very active day for the head of the house. Not even noon yet and he had raining down terror on those that don't deserve it. 'Time for a nap' as he had contemplated the events of the morning again in his head. 'The way she spoke, I think she may have chipped a bit of the ice away. He won't be very happy about that. Not at all. But I'll deal with that when he wakes up.'  
  
Bang. bang. bang.  
  
'Who could it be now?' "Yes, enter" said the doctor without any emotion.  
  
In stormed the three, Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki, all looking a bit worse for wear. Panting and out of breath, they all collapsed onto the floor, but not before handing over the tiny boar to Hatori.  
  
"What happened?" inquired the dragon when it seemed that they had finally caught their breath.  
  
"We found her in my house, but my house isn't there anymore. It's fallen down and I can't get it to get back up." explained the dog.  
  
"Well, how did this happen?" he said pointing to Kagura, sleeping in a futon, already stabilized and back to human form.  
  
"We don't know. We just got home to this huge pile that was our house. Ha'ri, do you know anything about how it just so happened to fall down today, when it was in such good repair when we left?" asked the rat.  
  
"Why don't we wait till she wakes up for any more questions? I know about as much as you do at the moment." replied the dragon in a very somber tone, while attending to Tohru's and Shigure's cut and splintered hands.  
  
*********** A/N: More R&R's please! I'll try to do another chapter by tomorrow, ok! Check back soon! Ja ne 


	3. The Main House

OK, so normal disclaimer applies; Kyo remains mine, at heart!  
  
I think I'll try the POV thing again this time, let me know if you think its working. I want to Thank Yuki The Rat for her wonderful review, mucho helpful!  
  
Onto Chapter 3  
  
Back at the main house.  
  
Hatori*  
  
"It seems she'll be alright." stated the doctor dryly to the three who had brought him his newest patient. "It seems she was trapped under there for not too long, she suffered a few bumps and bruises, but the broken leg will need time to heal. She will need to stay at the main house for about a month or two. As for your house Shigure, what happened?"  
  
"Well, you see, we don't really know. That's why we were waiting for Kagura to wake up."  
  
"I see" said the half blind doctor. "I know that this maybe a hard question to answer, but where are you all going to live now?"  
  
Yuki*  
  
"We haven't even thought about that. I guess we have nowhere to go." replied a remorseful looking Toru to Yuki.  
  
"Well, I'm not moving but to the main house." firmly stated the rat. Then he looked into the face of the girl he just went against his master to save. "How long will it take to find a new home?" inquired the silver haired boy.  
  
"Well, that depends on whether or not Akito will pay for it, or if we have to." said a serious Shigure.  
  
Toru*  
  
"We really don't have much of a choice" chimed in the always cheerful Toru. Thinking about how much she didn't want to go back to living in a tent or in her grandfathers home, "Hatori, if we can have a house on the far side of the estate, I will live here, since I can't speak for the others. I will try not to be a burden on you or Akito; you won't even know I'm here." She waited patiently as Hatori took her request to Akito.  
  
It seemed as if she was waiting forever for the doctor to return. There was an uncomfortable silence as Yuki and Shigure just looked at the ground, probably thinking what an idiot she must be for asking to stay here after the events of this morning. 'I just need to get mom and I'll be happy. I'll work as a maid if they ask me to, just anything to not going back to that tent.'  
  
Hatori*  
  
Knock. Knock  
  
"Come in." replied a curious toned Akito. "Hatori, what do you want now?!? Explain to me why that Bitch is back in MY HOUSE!!!" Shouted the weak master.  
  
"Shigure's house is destroyed. They found Kagura in the ruble and now they have now where to go. I'm asking on behalf of Miss Honda, if she might stay at the main house till we can make better arrangements for her and the others." The doctor explained as he got down on his knees and bowed to his master.  
  
Akito's face widened with a smile. "So that little whore has come crawling back to me. Tell her she may stay, if she comes and asks me herself. Tell the other they may start looking for a new home and give them one of the apartments near Momiji's father's building." Said Akito as he started to get up and head for his window. "How is Kagura, my pet, she didn't get too hurt doing my little errand, did she?" he said still smiling.  
  
"She did get hurt; she's sleeping now but has a broken leg. She'll be as good as new in a few months." As the doctor studied his master's movements to notice that he was not hurt by this mornings scuffle with Shigure and Yuki, but his pride had lessened a bit and he almost thought he saw a genuine smile when he was told that Hatori would send in the woman who he thought was going to bring down his house.  
  
****************  
  
I'll try to write more by the end of the day, but don't hold me to that ( R&R and flames are welcome! I'll just laugh at them anyways, because everyone is entitled to their opinion, and I'm entitled to not agree if I want. so see you soon! Ja ne! 


	4. A New Home

Blah. Normal disclaimer applies and Kyo remains mine!!!  
  
I got some good comments and thank you to Mistress Nika and Yuki The Rat. I'm so glad you were able to comment. As for an Akiru fic, I wasn't even thinking about that, but may later on. We'll just have to see where my mind takes me today!  
  
Onto Chapter 4  
  
Akito was sitting in his bed, slightly propped up so that he wouldn't be fully sitting or lying down. He anxiously awaited Tohru and wondered what she planned on offering him for his generosity on letting her stay in his house.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile, Hatori was back in his office with the others.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a still serious Shigure. "We can find a nice big apartment for all of us to live in. You shouldn't have to stay here."  
  
"I agree with Shigure, Miss Honda," stated Hatori, then turning to Yuki and the dog, "We have already made arrangements for you, Yuki and Kyo to live in a four bed room apartment by Momiji's father's building. The three of you will have to decide everything else on your own. If you do not wish to accept the apartment Akito will require you all to live here at the main house."  
  
"We should at least look at the place." muttered the rat. After what had happened today, he figured it could only get worse. "May I escort Miss. Honda to Akito's room, Ha'ri?"  
  
"No, you may not; Akito said she is to come alone. As our master, we can not go against this; he wishes to be alone with Miss. Tohru. Rest assured I will be right outside his room to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"Sorry Ha'ri, but even I don't feel safe with you with in Akito's reach." dryly stated the dog."  
  
Disregarding the last comment from one of his best friends, "We mustn't keep him waiting. Let's go now Miss. Honda." as Hatori escorted her out of his office to Akito's bed room.  
  
*****************  
  
There was a soft knock on Akito's door. He knew it was Tohru; she was the only one he was expecting.  
  
"Enter, Miss Honda." dryly stated the perpetually sick man in bed. "I hope you will like it here Miss Honda. You will be given room in the building next door. Now, how were you planning on repaying me?" he inquired curiously.  
  
"Well, what would you like?" she asked as she came in front of his bed, to kneel beside him. "I can't pay you much, but I could work as a maid, I can cook too if you want me to." She had been wringing her hands so much from her nervousness they had become quite red.  
  
"Very well then, you shall be my personal maid. You may be excused for the day to get settled into your new room and say your good-byes." He smirked as she bowed to him and left the room. He was going to make sure that he enjoyed her time here. 'That little bitch should never have come here, I'll make sure she regrets it for the rest of her life.'  
  
***************  
  
Across town Shigure and the younger Sohma found them selves at the address they had been given by Hatori.  
  
"It looks like a nice place." mused the dog as they looked upon a glass building about 5 stories high. From the looks of it, it was taken care of quite nicely, but just wouldn't have the space they were used to. "Shall we?" as Shigure looked to Yuki to hold the door for him.  
  
"What apartment are we in?" asked the rat, it figures Shigure hadn't told him yet. He was also beginning to wonder what was going to happen to his precious Miss Honda and where the hell had the cat ran off to?  
  
"We have apartment number 501. So it's the first one on the fifth floor. Yay! I think that's the top floor" giggled a happy Shigure. "But it would never have the same charm as my old house, which is now in shambles along with all of our other possessions." The though had saddened the writer.  
  
They took the elevator that was almost shiny enough to see themselves in the material on the walls, but the always annoying elevator music had been turned up to one notch above tolerable. When the elevator dinged at the arrival of the fifth floor, Yuki and Shigure were almost ready to start pulling the walls of it apart in order to find the wiring.  
  
"Here we are." chimed the dog. Then he looked down the hallway to see it had no other doors. "We seem to have this floor al to ourselves Yuki. Just remember you and Kyo will have to keep the fighting to a minimum. By the way, do you know where our little Kyo-Kyo could have an off to again?"  
  
"Does it matter? He'll find us when he gets hungry. Now I'd like to see my room and take a nap."  
  
As they opened the door both of their mouths dropped. It was not what they had expected at all. The front way was huge with stairs leading up to the bed rooms. It almost looked exactly like Shigure's house, just five stories in the air and no yard. The Kitchen was a bit bigger and the living room had a gas fireplace. It was also furnished much like their house had been with all the traditional furniture and a few rooms westernized.  
  
Yuki went up the stairs to pick out his bed room. There were two doors on each side of the hallway. The first room he came upon was a traditional Japanese room with tatami mats and a futon in the closet, this would probably be Shigure's room no doubt. The second room was a western style bedroom with a king size bed and matching bureaus. There was also a desk and computer in this room in a corner that was separated by a half wall. The walls were painted medium beige and didn't seem to have much personality to it yet. He decided that he really liked this room, but wanted to see what the others had to offer.  
  
The next room was a room for a girl with pink lace everything and white furniture. It looks eerily like Miss Honda's room had in the old house. There were stuffed animals on a shelf, when he looked closer he noticed that they were all the animals of the zodiac, with the cat missing of course. 'Just as it should be.' mused the rat to himself.  
  
He decided not to look in the other rooms, but found himself gravitating toward the pink bed that looked so much like his beloved Tohru's. He go into the be and fell asleep shortly after.  
  
**************  
  
Tohru was ushered into a room literally next to Akito's. Hatori had told her that Shigure and the others had to leave, but may be back later. As she stepped into the room it smelled sweetly of oranges and jasmine. There was a big western cherry wood bed in the corner and the rest of the furniture matched the bed. There was a closet of silk kimono's and cotton work robes. She had the rest of the day to herself. She was told by the maid who helped her that there was a private bathroom for her through the door to her right. There was a large circular window straight ahead when looking in through the door.  
  
It had been a long day for her and she wasn't thinking clearly anymore. She trudged her way to the bed and under the covers to go to her private dream land.  
  
***************  
  
Yay! Another Chapter done. I'll try to do more before the new year begins. I hope u like it and don't forget to review. 


End file.
